


XXXmas Present

by thewightknight



Series: Special Delivery [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Porn, Slightly dubcon, Sugar Daddy, with some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: “I just got my tuition statement." Hux trailed off, not knowing how to continue."Yeah, about that. You'd mentioned you didn't have any plans for the holidays?""I think I do now, yes? What exactly did you have in mind?""I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."





	XXXmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the great WIP cleanup of 2018, although I don't know if it counts, because this is only one chapter of two or maybe even three? Can probably stand alone if you haven't read the first part.
> 
> Settled on this title out of a bunch of possibilities, including Naughty or Nice, The Naughty List, Stocking Stuffers, Dick the Halls, Deck the Balls, And a Shiny Nude Rear, Miracle on 69th St, and Let it Blow.
> 
> I halved the canon age difference between them for this fic. Marked as dubious consent because this is a scenario where Hux is having sex for money/favors.

When his bill arrived for the next semester's tuition, Hux stared at the statement in shock. "Balance due: $0.00. Paid in Full" the invoice read. There was only one person who could have done that. While Kylo had been generous over the last four months, this exceeded what Hux had come to expect from him by several orders of magnitude. Pulling out his phone (also a gift from Kylo), he waffled between texting and phoning for several minutes before placing a call.

"I was just thinking about you." Instead of the sultry purr Hux had come to expect, Kylo sounded almost desperate.

"Expecting my call, maybe?" Hux asked.

"Hoping, actually."

This was not how their conversations usually went. “I just got my tuition statement." Hux trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Yeah, about that. You'd mentioned you didn't have any plans for the holidays?"

"I think I do now, yes? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

Of all the things Kylo could have said, Hux would never have predicted those words.

"Um, okay. So, do you want me to be the perfect boyfriend your family will love or the horrible influence?"

"Whichever. Anything's good, so they'll stop bothering me about it. Mom keeps trying to set me up with these, like, socialites, and I can't take it anymore. If I don't have a date, she'll keep invite them over every night between now and New Year's Eve."

"Where will this be, and how long?"

"Oh, at the house. No travel involved. Christmas Eve to the day after New Year's. I can pick you up at your place or you can drive yourself."

"I'll drive." Socialites, hm? He was already building up his character for the week.

He ended up arriving on the twenty-third after finding out that's when Kylo's mother would arrive as well. Completely by accident, he managed to drive up just as she was pulling into the driveway. He made a show of being nervous as he stepped out of his battered Toyota, so out of place in a neighborhood filled with Lexuses and Cadillacs and Mercedes. It wasn't until that moment that he realized Kylo had never told him his mother's name. She looked familiar, though, and not just because of a family resemblance.

"Um, hello there. I'm Hux." He held out his hand, offering up a tremulous smile. Kylo had also neglected to mention how tiny his mother was. Or anything about her at all. How on earth had this diminutive woman birthed such a giant?

She treated him to a thorough scan as she shook his hand. "Pleased to call meet you, Hux. You can call me Leia."

"The pleasure is mine. Thank you for the invitation."

"Not at all. Glad to have you." 

"Can I help you with that?" Hux gestured at the suitcase she'd pulled from her car.

"I'm good, but thank you. Whoever came up with the idea to put wheels on suitcases should be knighted."

Those piercing eyes swept over him again, and he tugged at his shirt sleeve, feigning self-consciousness. His wardrobe was in spectacular shape at the moment, thanks to Kylo's whims, but he'd left all that at home. The shirt he had on was shiny at the edges of the cuffs and had mismatched buttons. His sweater vest was in decent shape, with only a bit of pilling, but it screamed nerd. His sport coat strained a bit across the shoulders and the sleeves rode up too high, indicative of how much he'd grown since he'd first bought it. All in all, he presented a picture-perfect image of a poor college student, exactly as he'd been before Kylo had begun soliciting his services.

"Ben hasn't told me that much about you." Leia tried for a casual tone but Hux could hear the curiosity burning her up behind the simple words. And wait. Ben? Kylo must be his middle name. Confused, he deflected, drawing things out. He wanted to wait until Kylo joined them before he started spinning the story he'd developed. Kylo should know he was getting his money's worth.

"Likewise, I'm afraid. I didn't even know your name until just now." 

The door opened before Leia could respond. "Mom! Hux! I see you've met."

"And I see you've kept the poor boy in the dark, Ben." She pushed her suitcase up to him. "Take this up to my room, and I'll start getting to know your new boyfriend."

 _Ben?_ Hux mouthed over her shoulder, meeting Kylo's panicked eyes. He thought he'd been discreet but Leia caught him.

"You really haven't told him anything, have you? This is going to be a grand holiday, I can tell. Come along, Hux." She marched on into the house, head held high, which put it roughly on a level with Kylo's armpit. "So how did the two of you meet?" she threw over her shoulder as she led the way in to the kitchen.

Hux hurried to catch up. "Um. I delivered him a pizza." He heard Kylo (Ben?) trip in the hallway. "And he kept ordering pizza, every night for two weeks. And one night he wrote his phone number on my tip."

Always seed your lies with the truth. It made them more believable. 

"Does he still order pizza now?"  Leia set her purse down on the counter, right where Kylo had bent him over that first night.

"Not since I switched jobs, no," Hux replied, trying to keep his mind in the present and hoping he wasn't blushing.

"What are you doing now, then?"

"Private tutoring. The hours are better and it pays more." Hux had set himself up as a tutor, in fact, reporting his "income" and paying taxes. He even had a couple of genuine clients. No reason taking the chance of ruining his career before he even hit the job market. Tax evasion didn't look good on a resume, not for a CPA in training.

"Ben, take your friend's bags up to your room, why don't you?

Kylo shot a look at Hux, and he nodded. He had this. He let himself show his surprise at Leia's directions, though. He'd expected to be put in a guestroom and have to sneak around after everyone went to sleep.

As if she'd read his thoughts, Leia said, "I know you’ll end up in the same room every night anyways. This way I don't have to worry about running into one of you if I get up in the middle of the night. And, yes, my bedroom is on opposite ends of the house."

He knew that already. He'd gotten very familiar with this house since that first night. Kylo’s mother's bedroom was one of the few places where Kylo hadn't fucked him. This would be the first time they didn't have the house to themselves, so Kylo would probably keep the sex behind closed doors. He hoped so at least, but with his tuition paid if Kylo decided he wanted them caught in a compromising position, he wouldn't put up much of an argument.

“So how long have you and my son been dating?” Leia asked as Kylo hauled Hux’s luggage away.

“Almost four months now.”

“Really?” She fixed him with one of those looks again, and he felt positive she’d weighed and measured him and had started making a mental list of all his faults. And then she smiled.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

When Kylo returned to the kitchen he found the two of them setting out cups and discussing the merits of honey and lemon versus cream and sugar.

They were halfway through the pot when the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get that. Why don’t the two of you go get settled,” Leia said.

The instant they stepped into Kylo's bedroom Hux pulled the door shut behind them and plastered himself to Kylo, pulling Kylo's hands down to cup his ass.

"I bought you a Christmas present, Kylo," he murmured into Kylo’s ear before nipping at the lobe.

"Christmas isn't for another two days." 

"Santa will understand."

It took a bit of encouragement before Kylo started tugging at his clothing. This holiday thing must really have Kylo stressed out, Hux thought. Normally he couldn't keep his hands to himself. It wasn't until he got the blazer off that Kylo took in what he was wearing.

"What happened to all the nice things I bought you?"

"I thought 'impoverished college student' would get you higher marks with the parents."

"Can we burn this after everyone's gone?" The sweater vest flew across the room and Kylo started in on the buttons, then paused, staring.

"Wait. What's that?"

"That's why I wore all the layers. It's the first part of your present."

The white cloth of the button-down peaked across his chest in an exaggerated fashion, and a hint of red showed through. Kylo poked at one, frowning.

"What is it?"

"Unbutton me and find out."

When Kylo pushed the shirt back, exposing Hux's chest, he laughed. Hux wore two red velvet pasties, edged in white marabou. In the center of each a small gold bell dangled.

"I had to take out the clappers so I wouldn't jingle merrily all the way," he said as Kylo flicked one of the bells with a finger.

The chinos he'd worn were on the big side, but he'd bought them that way on purpose. The heavy cotton hid his panty line. Once Kylo had undone his belt, they slid down with a shimmy of his hips, exposing a thong that matched the pasties, strands of marabou riding high on his hips. Kicking his pants the rest of the way off, Hux struck a pose, hands over his head.

"Fuck." Kylo’s voice had dropped an octave, and the expletive came out in a husky rasp.

"That's part two of your present. You like?"

"Part two? There's a third part?"

"There is."

"Where are you hiding it?"

Hux stepped back, putting an extra sway in his hips. "Guess."

Kylo chased after him, hands sliding along his ribs and down his hips.

"Is it in here?" He slid a leg in between Hux's, rubbing up against him.

"Please. There's barely enough room in there for me."

"Hmmm." One hand pulled him closer while the other traced along the line of the marabou strap. "There aren't many other places to look."

This was proving to be more fun than Hux had thought it would be. He didn't get to tease Kylo too often.

"You're getting warmer," he said as Kylo's hand continued on its journey, sliding under the strap of the thong and cupping his ass.

"Oh, there it is!" Hux nipped at Kylo's collarbone as Kylo's finger brushed against the plug in his ass. "Does it jingle too?"

"Afraid not." He had another one in his bag that did, but he was saving it for later.

"Ben! Hux! You can get busy later. People are starting to arrive!" Leia sounded both exasperated and fond.

"Dammit," Kylo swore.

"At least mark me up before we head back down." Hux tilted his head, exposing his neck. "Give them all something more to talk about besides how we met."

"You really want to walk around all weekend with a giant hickey on your neck?"

"Sure. Why not? You can act all smug and I can pretend to be annoyed with you and they'll all love it." It's not like they were in a real relationship, after all. He'd probably never see any of these people again after this week.

It didn't take much convincing. A few minutes later, they clattered down the stairs together, Kylo with mussed hair and Hux's shirt done up one button off. He’d removed the pasties a little too quickly for comfort, but didn’t want to risk someone else noticing them now that he’d discarded his coat. They’d served their purpose, though, and he had several other pairs to play with later.

They found Leia in the kitchen. A man stood across the island from her, back to them as they approached. When he turned, Hux knew who he had to be before Kylo introduced them.

"Hux, this is my father. Han, my boyfriend, Hux."

"Boyfriend, huh?" Han gave him an up and down examination, lingering on the neck area.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Ben has been rather close-mouthed about his family."

"Yeah. Looks like his mouth's been doing other things."

"Dad!"

It wasn't that hard to pretend to be embarrassed, Hux discovered.

Leia elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Behave, you."

"Me? Never."

Like father, like son, it seemed, Hux thought as Kylo's hand shifted down to his ass, squeezing and shifting the plug inside him.

"Have things settled down now, after the recounts?" Kylo asked his mom and all of a sudden everything clicked. The woman in front of him, the mother of the man who'd been paying him for sex for months now, was none other than Senator Leia Organa. Before he had a chance to process this information, the doorbell rang again.

"Be a dear and get that, won't you, dear?" Leia asked Han, who winked at her before sauntering off down the hall.

He tried to calm his thoughts but he didn't get a chance when Han returned with his arm around the waist of another man. He gaped as Lando Calrissian, city mayor, crossed the room to give Kylo's senator mother a kiss on the forehead. What in all holy hells had he gotten himself into?

"Are you okay, Hux?" Kylo murmured in his ear. "You look awfully pale."

Hux did not fix him with the glare he deserved. He didn't shove Kylo's hand off his hip and storm off, or do any of the other things he'd have done if they'd been in an actual relationship and Kylo had dropped all this on him at once. He didn't want to alienate him and risk his meal ticket, so he kept it all bottled up and merely whispered back, "You could have warned me."

"I was afraid it might scare you off."

It might still, he thought, as the next round of guests arrived. He recognized one of them - Kylo's friend Poe. They'd met when Poe had come over one weekend to wish Kylo a surprise happy birthday. Poe had caught them out at the pool with Kylo balls deep in Hux's ass. His suggestion that maybe Poe might like to join them had paid off his car. Poe’s eyes grew huge as he caught sight of Hux and he looked almost scared.

Accompanying Poe were his friend Finn, and a girl who was introduced as Ben's cousin Rey. The three of them would be in the guest room across from Kylo's room, he overheard. Were they all together? That might explain Poe’s reaction. He’d have to ask Kylo later.

Dinner was a cheerful and noisy affair. He kept surprising Leia in the course of their conversation, if her eyebrows were any indication. When she discovered he was minoring in Poli Sci, she fixed Kylo with a look.

"I wish you'd introduced us earlier. I could have used an intern like him during the campaign season."

Interesting. Maybe he could make something more of this arrangement with a bit of work. This was his semester before graduation, and he'd already begun sending out feelers to various companies about employment.

He could tell Kylo was growing increasingly anxious as dinner progressed. His leg jittered under the table, and he tore through his meal as if inhaling his food would get the meal over with and he could then drag Hux back to his room. Probably not for sex either, despite how insatiable he'd proven to be over the last few months. At least the discussion had shifted away from his and Kylo's (or Ben's, as they continued to call him) relationship.

After the meal everyone lingered around the table, sipping either wine or coffee. Hux nursed a glass of a rich red. He lost count of the bottles the rest of them went through, but by the time he’d finished off his last swallow it seemed everyone but the two of them were well past tipsy. When Kylo hustled Hux off the instant he set his glass down, Hux caught more than one knowing glance passed around the table.

"So, _Ben_ ," he drawled once the bedroom door had closed behind him. "Any other surprises for me this weekend?"

Kylo shuffled his feet and looked everywhere in the room but at Hux.

"The State A. G. may show up tomorrow," he mumbled, ears bright red. "Amilyn's an old family friend."

Hux took a deep breath, and then another. And then a third for good measure.

"Hux? Don't ... are you hyperventilating?"

 _Get it together,_ he scolded himself. His tuition might be paid, but he still had rent to make and there were always unexpected expenses that sprang up. He had five months left until graduation. He could do this. He just had to keep focused.

"This is just taking a bit of getting used to," he reassured Kylo. Casting about for something to keep Kylo talking while he calmed down, he said the first thing that popped to mind. "So why is everyone calling you Ben?"

"Well, that's my name. Or it was. I changed it a few years ago, because I got tired of only being seen as my mother's son. Mom pretends it didn't happen and the rest of the family follows along." He stared down at the carpet, shoulders sagging. "I know I should have said something beforehand, I know. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you?"

Crouching down and presenting Hux with a stellar view of his rear end. Kylo pulled a brightly wrapped package out from under the bed. He sat on the bed and patted the mattress next to him. When Hux settled next to him, Kylo placed the box in his lap. 

"Shouldn't I wait to open this on Christmas morning?" Hux asked, even though he was itching to tear the paper off.

"I've got something else under the tree for you too. No worries!"

Being a kept man was a very good thing, he reminded himself as a brand-new MacBook emerged from under the wrapping.

"That reminds me. You never finished unwrapping today's present," he purred, setting the box on the floor at his feet and then climbing into Kylo's lap. "And yes, I've got something else for you for Christmas morning, too," he whispered.

His shirt lost several buttons in Kylo's haste to undress him. Once his chest was bare again, Kylo traced the faint red lines left when he'd peeled off the pasties. "I liked them," he said, "but I think I like what's under them better."

It took very little encouragement this time to get Kylo’s hands on his ass.

“How loud do you want me to get?” Hux gasped out as Kylo began toying with the plug, stroking his cock through the velvet with his other hand.

“Can you, I don’t know, sound like you’re trying to be quiet while you’re being loud?”

“What, moan casual?” Hux’s laugh at his own joke became an actual moan when Kylo’s thumb slipped beneath the fabric, smearing precome across the tip of his cock.

At that moment voices sounded from the hallway outside their door. Probably Rey, Finn and Poe headed to their room, he thought. As they approached, Hux winked at Kylo and said “Kylo, don’t! People are going to hear!” He didn’t have to fake the noises he made next. Kylo pulled on the plug, stretching his rim with the widest part before allowing it to slide back in. He heard a high-pitched giggle, suddenly muffled, and then a door opening and closing.

“Perfect!” Kylo said, a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Hux had to suppress the urge to laugh himself. That had been more fun than he expected. “Now, where were we?”

“I was about to sit on Santa’s lap.” Slithering back off of the bed, Hux let his pants slide the rest of the way off and kicked them aside, then knelt between Kylo’s legs. “I’m afraid I’ve been rather naughty, though. But maybe I can still redeem myself.” It was the work of moments to free Kylo from his pants, and he took a moment to savor the sight before getting down to business.

He’d learned a lot over the last few months, exploring porn sites and reading up on techniques and it had paid off, in the most literal sense. It never ceased to amaze him, how quickly Kylo became putty in his hands. Sometimes Hux didn’t even have to touch him. Kylo had paid once to watch him pleasure himself for an entire afternoon, laying out a variety of toys for him to use, then ejaculating on him once he’d worn himself out. Watching as Kylo’s eyes roll back as he lapped at the tip of his cock, feeling his thighs tremble as he sucked and licked at his length, drinking in every moan as he swallowed around him – it gave him a heady sense of power he didn’t think he’d to which he’d never become inured.

After several minutes he drew off and sat back on his heels. His own cock strained against the scant confines of the thong and he had to admit he was looking forward to the next part. Kylo showering him with money was a bonus at this point, as Kylo always made sure to see to Hux’s pleasure as well as his own. He’d never imagined he could enjoy sex so much, such a far cry from all his desperate fumblings as a teenager.

He could have reached over easily from where he knelt to reach the bottle of lube Kylo kept in his nightstand, but instead he twisted, resting on his knees to open the drawer. As expected, he felt Kylo’s hands on his ass, cupping his cheeks and squeezing. When he opened the drawer, he laughed at what he found there. “Did you get them all?” he asked, staring at the collection of bottles before him.

“I hope so. If Uncle Luke found one in the pool house bathroom it could get awkward.”

Instead of having to go in search of lube when the mood hit, Kylo had ordered a case and put bottles all over the house.

“You remembered the one in the coffee table, right?” Hux asked as he grabbed one bottle at random,

“First one I grabbed.”

Shutting the drawer, Hux returned to his place on the floor between Kylo’s legs. Warming the lube in his hand before applying it, he again reveled in Kylo’s reaction. He’d done that. He’d made this powerful, gorgeous man shudder and bite his lip and clench the comforter hard enough his knuckles turned white. He spent more time than he needed slicking Kylo’s cock, wrapped up in watching the spectacle he’d created, but this wasn’t a night for hand jobs. Standing up, he turned around and bent over, hands on his thighs.

“Care to help me with this?”

Kylo did. Hux had worked him up so he didn’t waste any time. He eased the plug out and Hux heard a thud as it hit the floor. He’d have to find it before bedtime, he thought, as Kylo moved the strap of the thong out of the way and pulled Hux down onto his cock.

“I wish you could see this,” Kylo said as Hux sank down onto him. “How beautifully you take me. It’s so incredible.” Inch by inch Hux lowered himself until his thighs met Kylo’s. “That’s it. Just like that. You’re so amazing. I don’t think I can ever get enough of you.”

 _Someday you will,_ Hux thought, as he began to move. But he wouldn’t think about that now. He barely had any room for thought at all at the moment, what with how Kylo filled him. He felt a touch where they joined, fingers caressing his stretched rim.

“You feel so good. Fuck.”

Bracing his hands on Kylo’s thighs, he pushed himself up, then slowly let himself back down. The angle was incredible, hitting all the right spots inside of him. Kylo seemed to be enjoying it too, if his breathing was any indication. It also left wide him open to Kylo’s wandering hands. A twist of a nipple had him gasping, and Kylo groaned as Hux ground back against him.

“So fucking hot,” Kylo murmured.

Rising and falling, he tried to find a rhythm, but Kylo made it hard to concentrate, pinching and tugging at his sensitive nub while his other hand slipped inside the thong, palming Hux’s cock. He alternated between grinding back against Kylo and bouncing up and down. Even with switching things up, he began to feel strain in both his arms and thighs after a few minutes. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up for much longer, he realized. The two men in the video he’d watched were both in much better shape than he was.

Needing a breather, he leaned back against Kylo’s chest, burying his hands in Kylo’s hair and drawing him down for a kiss. He parted his lips, allowing Kylo full access to his mouth, rocking in place. Kylo groaned, a low rumble in his throat, as he claimed Hux’s lips, his arms tightened around Hux, crushing Hux to his chest, and he cried out as Kylo thrust up into him.

“You like that?” Kylo asked. Not giving him a chance to respond, Kylo pulled him even closer, arms sliding under Hux’s legs and lifting them up, almost bending him in half. Those powerful arms lifted him, then relaxed, impaling him back on Kylo’s cock. Kylo did it again, and then again, each powerful motion seeming to drive him deeper and deeper. Hux’s own cock slicked his stomach, trapped as it was between his legs and belly. He didn’t have to do anything anymore. All he could do was enjoy the ride.

“Can you come like this for me?” Kylo asked. “Come on my cock. I know you can.” Hux could hear the strain in Kylo’s voice, but he didn’t slow. He could feel his orgasm uncurling from deep within, each stroke bringing him closer and closer as Kylo rubbed against his prostate with each thrust. He was babbling, he realized, Kylo’s name spilling from his lips, over and over, in between noises he’d be embarrassed about if he could think of anything besides Kylo’s cock inside of him.

“That’s it, baby. Feel so good.” Kylo’s teeth sank into his neck, the same spot he’d worried at earlier, and he slammed Hux down again, bearing up into him.

Heat bloomed in his stomach, spreading outward from his core, and he came with a shout, painting his chest with his own come. That didn’t stop Kylo. He fucked Hux through it and beyond, gasping in his ear, sweat slicking the space between them.

Hux’s moans turned to whimpers, overloaded with sensation. Kylo’s gasping breaths echoed in the room, a counterpoint to the slap of flesh on flesh as he fell into a desperate rhythm. At last Hux felt him stiffen and he cried out, a strangled moan, and Kylo stilled at last.

The arms around his legs relaxed and Kylo fell back onto the bed, taking Hux down with him. He felt Kylo slip from him and grimaced at the warm wetness that began to seep out.

“We should do something about this mess.” Kylo said. Neither of them made any effort to move.

After a bit, Hux asked “Was that loud enough for you?” and Kylo laughed.

“I don’t think my mother heard us.”

“Oh, well. We’ll have to try harder tomorrow.”

Another few minutes passed, and Kylo said “I’m glad you’re here.”

He was too, Hux realized. Even though this was just a job, even though he was only here to keep the proverbial wolves at bay, spending the holidays with his … whatever Kylo was. Could you call someone two and a half years younger than you a sugar daddy? Well, whatever you called this, it was so much better than spending the week alone in his tiny apartment binge watching Hallmark holiday movies and drinking cheap wine, which was how he’d spent the last few Christmases.

“I’m glad I’m here too,” he said, and Kylo planted a kiss on the top of his head.

“C’mon. We should hit the shower before everyone else starts getting ready for bed.”

“That means we need to get up,” Hux replied. “I’m not sure my legs are working yet.”

“In a minute. Any minute now.”

Ten more days, Hux thought, when they finally made it into the bathroom, when the hot water from Kylo’s extravagant shower poured over him. Ten days of incredible sex and pampering and good food and his final semester paid in full. Yes, this was going to be the best Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
